There is a large consumer demand for a safe and versatile system for power and heating of residences, which also can be exported throughout the world. The residential sector worldwide consumes about 40% of the total energy production. Heat generating systems which are grid independent, efficient, environmentally benign and sustainable are sought after. Natural gas furnaces typically supply heat and consume electricity that comes from the grid. The difficulty with this general practice is that it is not blackout insensitive. That is, in case of blackouts the heating system will not operate because it needs electricity, although the source of combustion, natural gas or oil, is present. The foregoing can lead to crucial situations during winter season.